Corazones enamorados
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Star había tomado una drástica decisión, pues no podía seguir limitando su felicidad. Sabía que nada podría ser como el ayer. Pero pesar de que quería a Tom, ya nada seria como era antes de que Marco llegara. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un Two-shot,de una de mis parejas favoritas, que rondaba por mi mente hace unos días y sería lamentable que no viera la luz. Espero que les guste, este capítulo es corto, pero el próximo será más largo. Sin nada más que decir, disfrútenlo.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de SVTFOE no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Corazones enamorados**

Días después de los sucesos ocurridos en el día del tocón. La princesa, vestida con sus ropas habituales, estaba esperando en su habitación a que su novio Tom, llegara. Ella había tomado una decisión y una muy grande. De repente, llegó Tom. En su novedoso carruaje rojo con una gran sonrisa, pues estaba muy enamorado de Star.

—Hola, linda —dijo Tom, dando un salto hasta la habitación desde la ventana.

Pronto, Tom—quien vestía sus ropas de costumbre—comenzó a acercarse a Star para besarla, pero ella se alejó. Debía mantenerse firme respecto a su decisión.

—Hola, Tom —respondió Star ignorando el hecho que esquivó el beso de su novio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —inquirió nerviosa Star, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación.

—Te noto distinta.

—Son sólo ideas tuyas.

Y así surgió un silencio incómodo entre la pareja. Star debía decir lo que realmente sentía pero era tan difícil.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No —declaró rápidamente Star negando con sus manos—. Está bien sí, ocurre algo.

Tom no sabía que tenía entre manos su novia, y es que se veía completamente distinta, y eso no era algo común en ella. Era como si, le estuviera escondiendo algo, y algo muy grande. Pero él iba a ser muy paciente y no se iba a alterar en ningún momento sobre lo que ella le tenía que contar. Sea bueno o se malo, y esto era así porque él estaba yendo a terapias rutinarias para el manejo de control de ira. Otra vez. Y esta vez si sería efectivo.

—Dispara —soltó con expectación Tom.

—Tú sabes que eres un gran chico y los momentos que tuvimos juntos fueron muy lindos, pero… —Star sabía que Tom lo comprendería, es decir de momento él sólo asintió a sus palabras, pero aún no terminaba de decir lo que había pensado una y otra vez—. Aun así, quiero romper.

Los ojos de Tom comenzaban a empañarse, pero él no lloraría… no aún. Sólo debía mantener la compostura y convencerla de que debían seguir juntos.

—Pero Star, yo te amo, tú me amas… no hay necesidad de romper.

¿Star debía decirle la verdad de su corazón? ¿Podría hacerlo sin despertar a su fiera? Lo único que quería era terminar rápido con todo y ser libre, y porque no… seguir lo que su corazón le dictaba. Sin embargo, mientras más rato pasaba con Tom, su felicidad se veía cada vez más limitada y no podía privarse de ella por más tiempo. Aunque claro, la cuestión era que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más y no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía cada vez que se abrazaban, o se miraban o hablaban. Y a pesar de que no era correspondido y que era algo tortuoso, Star sabía que podía manejarlo, ¿verdad?

—Para ser honesta, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Lo siento, Tom.

Tom no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se suponía que eso nunca iba a pasar, pero pasó. Se le había cruzado por su mente, que él sería el príncipe de Mewni, una vez que él se casara con su dulce princesa y así todos sería felices. No obstante, la situación no iba a ser así y jamás lo sería de esa forma.

Marco, que usaba su sudadera roja y unos jeans, se dirigía hacia la habitación de Star, había conseguido los dulces favoritos de Star y los traía en una pequeña bolsa. Estaba tan emocionado por saber que cara pondría ella, que llegó y entró.

—¡Star!

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí esta la otra parte del two-shot. **Les recomiendo que para leerla escuchen la balada de Star antes o durante** **de la lectura** , ya sabrán porque (Muajajaj).

Gracias por sus favorites, followers y reviews :) Realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Lo último, escribí otro fanfic de SVTFOE por si quieren pasar a leerlo, tendrá más capítulos. Se llama **No todo es miel sobre hojuelas** , adjuntaría el link, pero ya saben que fanfiction acorta los links, pero pueden buscarlo en mis historias.

Ahora sí, espero que les guste.

* * *

Grave error, pues el ambiente se podía cortar con las tijeras dimensionales. Star y Tom voltearon a verlo, y Tom lanzó una risa mordaz asesinando a Marco con la mirada.

—Dime Star, ¿estás terminando conmigo por Marco?

Star estaba nerviosa y miró hacia el suelo. No podía creer el momento en el que tuvo que aparecer su mejor amigo. ¿Ahora qué tendría que hacer? Ella ya había tomado una decisión, negarlo a más no poder, porque si lo admitía las cosas se pondrían raras, otra vez entre ella y su mejor amigo. Y no quería que eso sucediera, otra vez. Estaba negando con sus manos antes de hablar, cuando llegó PonyHead a través de un portal con una radio.

—¡Star! Mira lo que encontré en la radio —dijo PonyHead ignorando el mal ambiente que había en la habitación.

 _Who is the maid with the buttercup hair?_  
 _Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air_  
 _With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies_  
 _Whose infinite virtues are known near and far_  
 _It's_ _Mewni_ _'s own sweetheart, our dear Princess_ _Star_

 _And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls_  
 _Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl_  
 _The forces of evil that lurk in the night_  
 _Will cower in fear when this shooting Star..._  
 _...ignites!_

 _Weaving magic like a born spell-caster_  
 _And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster_  
 _She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede_  
 _She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een!_

' _Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best_  
 _She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress_  
 _She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night_  
 _She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky!_

 _Oooh-oooh!_  
 _Oooh-oooh-oooh!_

 _Shooting Star shining in the night so bright_  
 _She started to attract a pair of envious eyes_  
 _The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross_  
 _She drove him away but didn't know what she had lost_

Glossaryck _and her book of spells_  
 _How could she know_ _L_ _udo would take 'em for himself?_  
 _She confessed to her parents, all full of dread_  
 _The King and Queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said_  
 _This is what they said, this is what they said:_

 _"We will keep your silence for you_  
 _From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too_  
 _To keep the peace, we will play the game_  
 _Royal secret from royal shame_  
 _Royal secret from royal shame"'_

...

Star, se alteró y trató de apagar la radio, pero PonyHead no tenía intenciones de apagarla y se elevó, realmente quería escuchar esa canción de su mejor amiga.

—¡No, PonyHead, apaga la radio ahora! —exclamó más exaltada Star.

—No, quiero escuchar esta canción.

—Vaya Star —dijo Tom, cambiando su semblante de desconcierto a una de melancolía— ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una canción?

—Porque, porque lo olvidé —mintió descaradamente Star.

Marco sabía que tenía que irse, pues el final de la canción iba a ser caótico y bastante problemático. Así que lentamente dejó la bolsa sobre el velador de ella, luego retrocedió, sin que nadie lo viera y al intentar abrir la puerta, esta se trabó.

—¿Qué? ¡Rayos, no ahora! —pensó Marco.

PonyHead y Tom escuchaban atentamente la canción, y en el momento en que el ritmo cambió a una más suave, se preguntaron que diría ahora la canción.

 _Royal secret – one last to tell_  
 _A princess under true love's spell_

Sin embargo, Star y Marco querían desaparecer, pues fue precisamente esa estrofa de la canción que reveló en esos momentos los verdaderos sentimientos de Star y todo se tornó raro entre ellos. Ambos se miraron y luego desviaron su mirar hacia el suelo.

 _Who is the boy in the earthly attire?_  
 _The prince of the princess's deepest desire_  
 _I don't need to show it, I think we all know it_  
 _But just to be certain, I'll say it again  
_

 _Star Butterfly is in love with her best friend!  
And his name is __Marco Díaz_ _.  
_ _Forevermore!_

—¿¡Qué!?

La canción llegaba su final cuando reveló que Star estaba enamorada de Marco. Y Tom quedó estupefacto, pero él sabía que bien no iba a reaccionar. De hecho su sangre hervía de rabia y celos, y todo porque su princesa se había enamorado de Marco ¡Cómo siempre sospechó!

—Puedo… puedo explicarlo —distrajo Star a Tom, sabiendo que quería matar a su mejor amigo.

—¡Ups! Mejor me voy de aquí —soltó PonyHead arrepentida de haber hecho lo que hizo, pero ella no tenía como saber que la canción decía tales palabras comprometedoras. Así que abrió un portal a su dimensión, y regresó no sin soltar un "Suerte, Star" antes.

Marco tragó pesado, sabía que lo que aconteciera ahora sería de vida o muerte. Pero es que ¿qué culpa tenía él? ¡Ninguna! Por otro lado, Star debía pensar en algo rápido para evitar una futura riña entre Tom y Marco. A Tom se le iluminaban sus ojos y eso era el inicio del apocalipsis.

—Morirás aquí mismo —dijo Tom mientras levitaba en el aire con una voz más grave de lo normal.

—No, Tom. Baja. Déjame explicarte —imploró Star.

Pero Tom estaba fuera de sí, y lanzó sus llamaradas hacia Marco, quien logró esquivarlas a tiempo. Pero Star estaba preocupada, pues sabía lo poderoso que era Tom y lo era más cuando lo hacían rabiar.

—¡Tom! ¡Contrólate! —exclamó Star.

Pero Tom no escuchaba razones, de hecho estaba cegado por la ira y si ahora estaba bajando, era sólo para pelear como un hombre. Entonces, volvió a la normalidad y se lanzó hacia Marco para darle un certero golpe en el rostro, algo que Marco esquivó por sus buenos reflejos en el karate. Pero Tom siguió intentando golpearlo y Marco o bloqueaba los golpes o los esquivaba. No tenía intenciones de pelear con él.

—¡Chicos, ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!

—Por tu culpa, Star quiere romper conmigo —soltó Tom mientras seguía golpeándolo, herido y con ira.

—¿¡Mi culpa!? ¿Acaso yo decido lo que ella siente? —se sinceró Marco, sabiendo que si se distraía por un momento, Tom le ganaría. Y ya no quería perder ante él otra vez, fue suficiente aquella vez en el ping-pong. Aunque interiormente sabía, que él ya tenía un triunfo por sobre Tom, y era el más importante: haberse ganado el corazón de Star. Y él no hizo nada para ganárselo, sólo brindarle su amistad.

—¡Cállate y pelea! —dijo Tom sin escuchar razones.

—Chicos, ¡Es suficiente! —sentenció Star una vez que estuvo dispuesta a usar su magia. Sólo debía hallar su varita que estaba debajo de su almohada.

—¡Golpe Narval! —dijo Star apuntando hacia los chicos para enfriar la situación. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo.

Entonces, los chicos se separaron y miraron a Star atentamente.

-Tom, ¿no me dijiste que estabas yendo a tus terapias?

—Sí, pero no pude evitarlo —se levantó y se acercó a Star—. No pude evitarlo porque no quiero perderte.

—Pero no puedes adueñarte de mí si ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Lo lamento, pero ahora Marco es el único que tiene derecho a hacerme feliz. Porque sí, aun me gusta él.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Marco confuso levantándose del suelo.

—¿Aun?¿Eso quiere decir que te había gustado antes de volver conmigo? —preguntó desconcertado Tom.

—Bueno… —inquirió nerviosa Star, sin saber que decir.

—Creo que ya lo entendí, Star —dijo desanimado Tom.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Star incrédula.

—Sí, puede que ahora ya no estemos juntos, pero me esforzaré para volverte a enamorar. Nos vemos, adiós —dijo Tom, acercándose a la ventana y yendo a su carruaje.

Star se cubrió su rostro con su mano en señal de frustración. Por otro lado, Marco estaba metido en un triángulo amoroso involuntariamente y es que jamás pensó que su vida cambiaría tanto estando al lado de Star. De su mejor amiga, pero con la confesión recién hecha ¿sería capaz de volverla a llamar mejor amiga? Pero también estaba el factor sentimientos, y es que él no era indiferente a la atracción que lentamente comenzó a sentir por su mejor amiga. No iba a negar la belleza de ella, ni su animada personalidad que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en un regocijo en su corazón. Que poco a poco fue cerrando la cicatriz que Jackie le había dejado en su interior, que su corazón fue sanando a medida que más tiempo pasaba con Star.

Pero al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, él se dio por vencido porque sabía que ella estaba con Tom. Así, sólo trató de ignorar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, con la confesión recién hecha, y considerando que ahora Star estaba soltera, ¿qué sucedería entre ellos?

Star comenzó a observar a Marco y se preparaba para decir algo como "Mejor, no hables", pues la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento podía superar cualquier emoción de cualquier dimensión, pero allí estaba Marco, su querido mejor amigo. Él la miraba con dulzura y cariño, mientras que él se acercaba hacia ella.

—Espero que esta vez no me digas que no diga nada, Star —soltó Marco, luego de reflexionar todo lo acontecido—. Porque hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Marco, no en serio. No es necesario que me rechaces. Sé que aún te gusta Jackie y…

—Me gustas, Star —le interrumpió Marco, mirándola con intensidad y bastante avergonzado.

Star lo miró sorprendida, y es que ¿en qué momento pasó eso? Todo se estaba dando para que ellos estuvieran juntos y para que nada los separara.

—¿Y qué hay de Jackie? —preguntó Star entrecerrando sus ojos y ubicando sus brazos a sus costados en posición de jarra, pues no podía creer que haya olvidado a Jackie.

—La olvidé. Tardé en darme cuenta, pero creo que siempre sentí cariño hacia ti y ahora que Jackie ya no esta conmigo, esos sentimientos se intensificaron cada día más hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que estoy enamorado de ti, Star.

—¿Abrazo? —preguntó Star, entendiendo la situación.

—¡Aw! ¡Ven acá! —respondió Marco acercándola a él.

Y así estuvieron, abrazados sintiendo como sus _corazones enamorados_ latían a la par, sintiendo además, guerricornios en su interior, y es que este abrazo era distinto al de los demás. Pues este, ya no era de mejores amigos, sino más bien de una pareja de enamorados.

—¿Star? — inquirió Marco, aún teniendo en brazos a su mejor amiga, ya no tan mejor amiga.

—Dime.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó tímidamente Marco.

Star se separó un poco de él y y mirándolo a sus ojos le respondió:

—Sí.

Acto seguido, Marco se acercó hacia Star y ella sabiendo lo que venía decidió acercarse hacia él de la misma forma, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se besaron. Sintieron un abanico de sensaciones por ser la vez primera que se besaban, y todo fue maravilloso. Pues sus labios eran como piezas de puzzles que encajaban a la perfección. Una vez que se separaron, se miraron con cariño y se volvieron a abrazar.

—Ven Marco, vamos a contarles a mis padres sobre nuestra relación —propuso Star cuando se separaron, y es que ella rebosaba de alegría.

—Está bien —respondió Marco sintiendo felicidad en su interior mientras le tomaba la mano a Star.

Marco sintió la cálida mano de Star entre la suya, ella también sintió la calidez de la mano de su novio una vez que las unieron y se fueron caminando lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar hacia donde estaba el trono para lograr su cometido.

 **The end**


End file.
